


I got you right now (I'm holding you down)

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: When Claire's boss tries to set her up with her son, Claire doesn't really want to. She's too involved with her friends-with-benefits guy. Turns out...the two men have more in common than she realises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah....this happened. Thank @cometothedarkside-x

When Claire was sitting at her desk, organising some last minute details for the gala tomorrow night and the meetings with investors the next week, she heard a knock to her door. Claire called out for them to come in, still immersed in her work. Looking up, expecting to see Zara, but seeing the owner of Hammond Industries; Lucille Grady. Claire stood abruptly, the shock of seeing her boss in her office was a little startling to say the least. The amount of times Lucille had been in Claire’s office was in the single digits, so this was unexpected.

Claire straightened up her skirt and smiled brightly to Lucille. “Mrs Grady, is there something wrong?” she asked, clearing her throat and tucking hair behind her ear. Lucille scoffed, shaking her head.

“Oh, god no,” she laughed. She walked around Claire’s office, looking at how perfect and in place everything was, seemingly pleased with it all. “Are you attending the gala tomorrow night?” she asked suddenly and Claire blinked.

“Well, I do have to speak, so I would assume yes,” she shrugged.

“Thank the lord,” Lucille sighed. “You’ll finally be able to meet my son,” she cheered with a beaming smile. Claire had been told about Lucille's son for nearly two years, the pair always avoiding every date that Lucille tried to set them up. Claire had forgotten his name at this point and didn’t exactly want to date him. So many reasons made Claire come up to this

“Mrs Grady, you know I don’t -” 

“You haven’t had a date in two years, Claire,” she reminded. Claire placed her hands on her desk and sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

“Why did I tell you that again?” she whispered to herself. Rising up, she put on a fake smile for Lucille. “Honestly, you don’t have to -” 

“You’ll be perfect for each other, Claire. Trust me,” Lucille smiled as Claire’s phone beeped. Picking it up, she seeing the message she was sent, Claire covered her mouth before putting it down on her desk again. “Is something the matter?” Lucille asked. Claire shook her head rapidly, feeling the red burn over her cheeks. 

“Oh, no. Just a friend,” she cleared her throat sitting down in her chair.

“I’ll let you get back to it. The event is tomorrow after all,” Lucille reminded, taking her leave and Claire put her head in her hands. Scrambling for her phone, Claire found the picture that O had sent her just a moment before. Far too exposing to show anyone else, but Claire was that lucky girl that got to see what he had and experience it all too. Biting at her lip, she crossed her legs and began to type back to him. 

**[C]:** You can’t just send me pics at work

**_[O]:_ ** You love it. Come on, admit it

**[C]:** Shut up

**[C]:** Will send one back later

**_[O]:_ ** What are you wearing? 

**[C]:** Don’t

**_[O]:_ ** Pretty please?

**[C]:** You’re the worst

Claire laughed, biting at her thumb as she considered her options. She could take a sneaky shot of herself there and send it, or sneak off to the bathroom to take something more risky. Instead, Claire fought against the ideas, knowing that teasing would be the best thing to ever happen. 

**[C]:** You’re going to have to wait for the real thing, big guy

She smiled before setting her phone away and continuing on with her work. 

And Claire was right about the teasing. It got heated the moment she stepped into his apartment. O took hold of her, stripping her out of her clothes faster than she remembered him being. He took her against the wall, his hips working with ferocity and eagerness. He was so fucking desperate for her, and she ground her hips against his just so she could feel him moan into her neck. Claire clawed at his back, ripping at his skin and begging for him to make her come. 

Two years before, she had been in a similar situation when they both just wanted sex. It was a strong guy that lifted her up and fucked her until she couldn't feel her legs. He was gorgeous beyond belief, a model that was just a guy from the Navy. He had dusty blonde hair and a body of a God; Claire was astonished that she’d even managed to gain his attention. 

Claire and O had fucked so hard and well that night, they agreed that it was too good to not happen again. It happened a week later before it became a weekly event, then twice weekly and eventually daily or whenever they were free. They were having sex and talking and eating dinner together in their respective apartments, watching netflix and arguing over whether to watch Stranger Things or Orange Is The New Black. Turns out O always caved for Stranger Things. Didn’t matter much, it would always lead to sex. 

Now, as Claire knelt on the bed, her elbows in deep to his mattress, she threw her head back, moaning as O moved over her. He grumbled and groaned, his body falling slightly on top of hers, his chest meeting with her back. O’s hand suddenly clasped around hers. God, there were times where everything became intimate beyond repair. They wouldn’t kiss, then they broke that ride and kissed every time they were in bed. They wouldn’t talk about personal stuff, then couldn’t stop. This, this was beyond intimate. O gripped around her hand, their fingers lacing and Claire gripped into the sheets, panting hard.

“Oh, god, yes,” Claire moaned before O came around and claimed her lips with his own. His tongue danced over her lips, slipping into her mouth and their moans matching when their climaxes were getting closer. It only took a few moments longer to have Claire moaning deeply and O to grip tighter into her hand and his weight to lay harder onto her. They both panted before O kissed her shoulder and they fell apart, exhausted. 

Claire took one of O’s Seahawk jerseys, placed it over her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. O followed, not far behind. He put on some loose tracksuit pants and wandered in after her. Claire went into his freezer, getting out the ice cream and moving to the drawers. She gathered up two spoons as O came around, his hand on her waist as she handed him a spoon. The pair began digging into the ice cream as Claire leaned up against the countertop. 

“You’re the perfect stress relief, you know that?” Claire smirked as O shrugged. 

“I get that,” he muttered, his attention way in the back of his mind. Claire tapped the centre of his forehead a few times before she smiled to him. 

“What’s going on in that big head of yours, O?” she asked and he sighed. 

“C, come on. No other personal stuff,” he reminded, trying to avoid this conversation, something obviously bothering him. 

“O, the only thing I don’t know about you right now is your name,” she laughed, licking at her lips and laying her hand on his chest. “Spill.” 

O sighed, gripping in harder to her hip, trying to keep her close. “My mom is trying to set me up with this chick from her work,” he said, a rush of red running over his cheeks. “She talks about her all the time but I can’t exactly explain  _ this _ to my mom,” he said, clearing his throat. 

“She doesn’t know you’ve got a fuck buddy,” Claire said, raising her eyebrow and O laughed.

“It feels weird,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Claire had doubts about it, not exactly wanting to lose O, to not have him all to herself. Yet, she knew that she couldn’t hold him for her own when she didn’t even know his name; she wasn’t allowed to call him hers when they made it to never be together. But they did, god, did they want to be together. 

“Go date, O. I’m not holding you back,” Claire faked a smile before O picked her up, forcing her up onto the counter. She squeaked as he pulled her legs and his hips went in between her knees.

“Wish you would,” he smirked before leaning in for a kiss. Claire giggled as she put her arms around his neck and fell under his charms all over again.

The next day came around, Claire got ready in her apartment, changing into the elegant dress she fell in love with on the rack. A wine coloured dress, a low v-neck with two splits at the front, she knew that it would look great for the event with an exposed back and layered skirt. With hair hair braided and small sections of her hair framing her face, she was ready for her night. Claire was aiming to impress, in anyway possible. Though she was against men objectifying her, she did need them to be interested to talk more. 

Claire made her way into the event, greeting everyone and making her small speech before Lucille arrived. The moment Claire saw Lucille glance over her shoulder, presumably looking for her son, Claire blotted out of sight. Hiding and talking to as many people as she could just to avoid the awkward introduction that was going to ensue. In Claire’s clutch, her phone vibrated. Checking at the message, Claire giggled, absently walking to event without thinking about anything except the messages. 

**_[O]:_ ** God I miss how you feel underneath me. Writhing and begging for my cock. I miss how you taste. We’ve got to meet again soon

**[C]:** At work event. Don’t get me horny when I’ve got shit to do

**_[O]:_ ** I’m out and bored and I want you. Sue me

**[C]:** You know I will 

**_[O]:_ ** Do it. I dare you

“Claire, I’d like to introduce you to my son, Owen,” Lucille’s voice interrupted Claire as she was beginning to type. Claire’s attention shot up to Lucille and everything in her froze when she saw O standing by Lucille’s side.

“Oh, hi,” Claire greeted, tucking her phone back in her clutch. O tucked his phone away in his pocket

“Owen,” he greeted once more, extending his hand. Claire took it and cleared her throat. 

“Claire.” 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lucille smiled before turning and beamed towards more investors. Claire and Owen stood awkwardly as their hands dropped. 

“So,” he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he always did when he was uncomfortable. “You work for my mom?” 

“It seems so,” she replied, licking at her top lip.

“Drink?” 

“Please.”

Getting their drinks at the bar, they downed them quickly. 

“How did we never -” 

“We never talked about it,” Owen interrupted. 

“And we never -” 

“Put two and two together? No.” 

“Fantastic,” Claire sighed, ordering another drink. As the drink came around, Claire had a thought and broke into a laugh, trying to contain it. Owen’s brow narrowed.

“Why are you laughing?” 

“I’m the girl you didn’t want to date,” she chuckled, holding her mouth as she tried to hold it in. Owen’s face broke out into surprise and began shaking his head wildly. 

“Hey, I -” 

“No, I’m not,” Claire laughed out loud now, her hand lying on his chest as she banged her foot on the ground. She rose, wiping the tears out of her eyes from laughter. “I’m not blaming you. How did we never see this coming?” she giggled. “Two years we failed to meet each other. And two years ago we went on a date because of a stupid app.” 

“We weren’t looking for a date. We were looking to hook up,” he smiled.

“That we did,” Claire bit her lip, the sudden silence and tension that befell them was something they would relieve by now. Yet, they couldn’t do a damn thing about it now. 

“So -” 

Owen started before Claire stepped back. “I should go work the room. Investors and all,” she licked at her lips, trying to stop herself from getting caught up in him like she always did; no matter how hard she fought it, she was under his spell constantly. 

“Hey,” Owen’s hand gripped her arm, his body stepping towards her. “When you’re leaving, are you going home alone?” he whispered. Then, Claire felt the pressure lift from her shoulders and she wasn’t afraid of this - of what they could be? She didn’t even know what it was, but the way he looked at her with people around them - he wanted her in every space, and she wasn’t going to fight him on that. 

Glancing around them, making sure no one was watching her. Her fingers slipped over the edges of his belt before pulling him up to her briefly. “Keep sending me dirty texts and I can guarantee you won’t be,” she winked before letting him go and turning on her heels, moving across the room and talking to investors and guests alike. It took less than a minute for Owen to send her messages and she smiled at them. 

**_[O]:_ ** Can’t wait to get you home and have your mouth around my cock

**_[O]:_ ** Have that dress wound up around your waist as I fuck you against every wall in that pristine apartment of yours

**_[O]:_ ** Have you panting against my neck and begging for me over and over again as you come

**[C]:** Stop now, I’m talking with your mother

**_[O]:_ ** Way to kill the mood 

**[C]:** You’re getting laid tonight. Deal with it

**_[O]:_ ** Nice

Claire was discussing things with Lucille and some partners and investors when she was greeted with another text message. Slyly, Claire looked at the message. 

**_[O]:_ ** I’m going to have so much fun being between your legs 

Claire snorted, covering her mouth as she looked up to see a smirking Owen at the bar, taking another sip of his scotch. “Something funny, Ms Dearing?” Lucille asked and Claire jumped slightly.

“Sorry,” Claire cleared her throat. “My friend sent me a funny joke. It won’t happen again,” she apologised just as her phone beeped again. She smiled at the message. 

**_[O]:_ ** Meet at mine

As the conversations died down and the event was fading to its end, Lucille caught Claire’s arm, sighing with disappointment. “That boy of mine. Didn’t even bother to say goodbye,” she said, as though she was upset for Claire’s. Claire shrugged, not exactly sure what else to say before heading to Owen’s place. 

She made her way up the elevator, tucking her earrings in her clutch, unbuckling her heels and linking them together after she stepped out of them. Claire rolled her shoulders before knocking at his door. There was rushing of footsteps to the door before she saw the door swing open. Owen smiled with his suit half undone. Walking inside, Claire and Owen skirted around each other, trying to see where they would go. As Claire set her things down and Owen leaned against a wall, so Claire began to take down her hair. As the waves of hair fell, she heard a tight growl across the room.

Before she knew it, Owen was against her, his hands finding her waist like he was trained to do so. Claire’s arms went around his neck, her fingers tangling behind his back. Their lips found each other like they always did, and God did it feel right. It wasn’t as hot and desperate as they usually had been; it was passion and longing for more time. And as they held onto each other, each kiss being savoured for more time, they realised that’s what they had - time. 

“Don’t make me suffer like that again,” Owen murmured as he pulled her in closer, their bodies harsh against each other.

“You’re the one making it hard to concentrate,” Claire laughed, tugging at his shirt and trying to unbutton it quickly. Owen snapped the buttons free and Claire focused on his belt.

“Debatable in that dress,” he reminded, walking backwards towards his bedroom. Claire smiled against his lips, nipping at the edge and his moan was all she needed. 

“Your mom is going to think we’re dating,” Claire laughed and suddenly Owen became impatient, lifting Claire up and pushing her against the wall. 

“Good,” Owen grunted, ruffling her skirt up around her hips.

“I thought we said we weren’t going to make this serious?” Claire said, though it was becoming harder to stay sane with Owen’s hips grinding into hers and his mouth trained on her neck. 

“Screw that. I just want you. Only you,” Owen moaned, his fingers sneaking into her underwear. Claire’s head fell against the wall as Owen’s fingers moved past her folds and slipped inside of her. Owen growled, kissing at Claire’s neck before he seemed to become impatient with his own tactic. Letting Claire’s feet drop to the floor, and he sank down to his knees. Owen held her dress up at her hips and with one finger moved her underwear down to her ankles. With a wicked and skilled tongue, Owen moved his mouth of Claire’s clit, making her completely weak. Owen hitched her leg over his shoulder to get better access, his face burying between her legs. 

Head falling back, Claire felt what Owen’s mouth was doing against her. Her brain was trying to pinpoint where he was going - to anticipate his abilities - but he would switch everything up quickly and so was caught in incoherence. Claire gripped hard into Owen’s hair, her other hand clawing at the wall. Owen was always able to have Claire buckling at her knees, and within a few moments, Claire was failing to stay upright. She called out in a blissful moan as Owen held her hips steady. 

When Owen rose to his feet, Claire kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue. Claire pushed him past the threshold of his bedroom and finally had him falling to the bed. Claire wrenched his belt from its loops and Owen kicked off his shoes. Then, Claire let her hand roam into his pants as Owen pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees. Claire let her hand stroke over his hardened cock and kissed over his chest. Owen was completely helpless underneath her, and as he always did, combed all her hair to the right side just so he could watch her face clearly. 

Kissing down Owen’s chest slowly, her hand still roaming along his shaft, Claire stopped and smirked up at him. Then, she kissed at the top of his hips, letting her tongue trace along his skin. Owen moaned, his head thrown back before looking back down at her. Claire then took him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down in slow movements, almost agonisingly so. Owen’s hips thrust up into her mouth, and she had to push him down to keep him where she wanted him. 

With heavy breaths, he was begging for more, but Claire wanted Owen more than he wanted a release. Leaving him with a puckered  _ pop _ , she moved over him, hitching her dress up around her hips and reaching between her legs. Letting his tip run right across her entrance, Claire and Owen both moaned. Willingly wanting to make Owen suffer more, but her own desires won over. Sinking down onto him, Claire rolled her shoulders and started to move up and down on Owen’s lap. 

Tight fingers burrowed into her hips, Owen helping her with every thrust, though his composure was somewhat lacking. With every thrust and movement, Owen was grunting harder, and without words, begging for it all. Claire quickened her pace as best as she could, but she was suffering with her own pleasure - the things she wanted more than anything was also making her body shudder and buckle. 

Pushing through it, Claire rode hard on top of him, their hips working together perfectly, and it was everything they both needed. As Owen was gritting his teeth, Claire bit her lip and threw her head back. Playing with her already tender clit, she rode and stroked herself, everything becoming weak and almost incapable of continuing, but that’s all she wanted - she wanted her climax and she wanted it with him. 

As everything became waves over pleasure washing over her, Claire had to still her movements, her body crumbling against Owen, his cock still blissfully filling her. Her whole body felt alive but it wasn’t enough for either of them. Claire became weak, unable to move and Owen took his chance. He leaned up, striping Claire out of her dress finally and leaving her completely bare along with him. He tossed them over, Claire panting on her back and Owen fit inside her again.

Owen’s mouth went to her breast, tracing her nipple with his tongue before he nipped and bit at her skin. Claire’s body responded, arching into him before Owen started to thrust up into her. Claire moaned, gripping into Owen’s back. They were moving together, rocking back and forth to gain as much friction as possible. They were giving each other everything - every last ounce of energy they could spare just to reach their climaxes. 

Owen’s hips moved hard and fast against Claire’s, her legs adding in the force just to push him into her again and again. Their bodies never seemed to part for long, their skin getting cold and unforgiving without the other’s gracing across them. They would arch and gain the exact advantage to feel each other to their fullest. As their moans became louder and grunting became the only thing that filled the air - other than the sound of desperate skin meeting over and over again - they both knew they were nearer to their ends than ever before.

Then, they’re climaxes came flooding, Claire’s first. She moaned and whimpered, her nails raking across his back and begging to keep the feeling flowing over her entire tired body. As Owen came, she could feel him filling her, how his body stiffened and try to stay composed when he was ready for pleasure to take over him entirely. Claire stroked the back of his neck, kissing him sharply and they were left in the aftermath of it all. Owen stared down at her with wonder and admiration - like he still couldn’t believe he was this lucky. 

“You okay there, babe?” Owen asked, combing hair out of her face. 

“Give me ten minutes,” she panted. Owen rolled to her side, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll go get us some food,” he smiled and Claire blissfully closed her eyes. 

“Hm,” she moaned, curling herself up and tucking blankets around her. Owen kissed her temple before moving out of the room to the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later, Claire pulled the sheet around her chest, the long material dragging behind her as she talked into the kitchen. In all his glory, Owen walked around the kitchen naked as he prepared a midnight snack for both of them, some orange juice on the side just to keep them going. How was he always a sight to behold? Sitting up across from Owen, Claire grabbed a glass and sipped at it before Owen had a chance. Shaking his head, he kept moving and gathering a few things up. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Claire asked, sipping at her drink. 

“Huh?” Owen turned briefly. 

“About actually dating?” Claire shrugged. Owen shrugged back. 

“If you want to keep it casual, we can,” Owen left it to her. 

“No. I just,” Claire sighed, tucking her messy hair behind her ear. “Do you want to go on a proper date for once?” she asked, a touch of hope in her words.

“Seriously? You want to start dating?” he asked, stopping for a moment before moving around the island bench slowly. 

“I mean, I’ve wanted to, but we always end up back at one of our places anyway,” Claire explained before Owen took hold of the sheet and pulled on it until he was practically right on top of her. She laughed. 

“Tomorrow. Lunch. You and me,” he told her, making it their second date, but the first one where it’ll go somewhere serious. 

“Can we just sleep now? I have work tomorrow,” Claire huffed and Owen scoffed, his forehead resting against hers. 

“I’ll let you have first shower,” he replied, kissing her nose. 

“Good,” she said as her nose wrinkled and Owen slid over some food to her. Claire took a few bites before they both headed back to bed and fell asleep in a warm and loving embrace.

At work, Claire hadn’t exactly been that happy before and it was drawing her attention. It was probably one of her most productive days and people were getting suspicious. She mainly just wanted to get everything done so her date was uninterrupted. 

“So, Claire. Did you and Owen talk?” Lucille asked and Claire nodded, crossing her legs and sorting all the other work that she needed to do after lunch. 

“Yeah. I quite liked him,” Claire commented, pushing all her completed work to a corner of her desk and Zara came in to collect it, like she had done a few other times that morning. 

“I’m so sorry he didn’t end up staying the entire night,” Lucille apologised. “I wasn’t even able to reach him,” she groaned and Claire hid the fact that she was smiling. 

“It’s alright, honestly. He’ll just have to make it up to me,” Claire 

“I will make sure of -”

“Mom?” Owen’s voice said at the door and both women stood, not quite expecting this to be the situation they saw themselves in.

“What are you doing here, sweetie?” Lucille asked and Owen immediately broke out into a blush. 

“Well, I just -” 

“Did Richard tell you I came down?” Lucille interrupted his stuttering. 

“Well, no, I was actually -” 

Then, it all seemed to click for Lucille. “Oh goodness!” she exclaimed and Claire hid her face in her hand. “You really did have a good talk last night,” 

“Oh, god,” Claire groaned. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lucille left with a proud look on her face. Owen let his mother move past him and walked into Claire’s office, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I know we said we didn’t care if your mother knew, but that was so embarrassing,” Claire said and Owen huffed.

“Agreed,” he grinned. “Can we slip out for lunch too? I’m starving,” he asked and Claire gathered up her purse.

“I’m worried what you think you’re having for lunch,” she smirked to herself.

“A burger,” he scoffed, then, Claire felt Owen tug on her waist, his face moving to the crook of her neck. “but for dinner, I’ve got you in mind,” he whispered and nipped at her collar. Claire giggled and turned around.

“Shut up,” she muttered, capturing his lips and letting her arms grace over his shoulders. And no matter how much Claire tried to fight it before, this moment with Owen was always what she wanted - to have him confidently and unconditionally wanting her….maybe even loving her. She couldn’t wait to see what it all was, if her heart would ever feel lighter than in that moment. It would. 


End file.
